


Shopping for Eyes

by adobe_beforeffects



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film)
Genre: Clarification: This isn't selfcest it's the two Red Guys from six shown kissing on Becky's instagram, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adobe_beforeffects/pseuds/adobe_beforeffects
Summary: Red Guy and Red Guy go out for a lovely little trip to the grocers.(Written in response to the prompt "I've never seen anything for Red/Red in DHMIS. Can I have a drabble for it?".)





	Shopping for Eyes

“We have flour, eggs, white sauce, bread, eyes, and cheese. Are we missing anything?”

The other red creature shifts his coat up his shoulders slightly, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket. “Did you get the aspic?“

“Aspic, right. I think that was back on aisle 19.“ Red Guy grabs the cart and starts wheeling it over, passing an orange dog and some sort of green… something lying still on the floor. “Hey, wouldn’t it be funny if one of these boxes of oats came to life right now?“

“Not this again.“ There would’ve been mirth in the other red thing’s voice if they were capable of not speaking solely in monotone.

“Come on, you have to admit, it would be pretty funny. It could do a little song and dance number or something.“ He pauses and pulls a can off the shelf, showing a grinning green bird’s head in a puddle of blood. CANNED DUCK. 50% OFF. He puts it back on the shelf.

“If something came to life and tried to sing to me, I’d smack it with a broom,“ the other intones, finding the lighter for his smoke. “Or at least toss it in a bin.“

“You’ve been working in that office too long,“ the other objects, going back to push the cart. It was full of cans of duck meat. He didn’t put them in there. “No sense of creativity.“

“If being uncreative means I get to wear my clothes still, then I’m fine with it.“ They move to the check out counter, stepping over the body of the green thing on the floor. There are police sirens in the distance.

“That sounds really boring,” Red muses as something without a face runs their items through the belt. The two hold hands as they exit the store.

Somewhere, a broom comes to life and starts singing about cleanliness.

**Author's Note:**

> Written on-the-fly in response to a prompt and a long-standing need to write something about what grocery shopping must be like in the DHMIS-verse.


End file.
